Tell Maddie That She Just Made Robbie's List of Things to do Today
by guitarguy12345
Summary: IRitF Universe. Robbie forgets Valentine's Day and CJ gets a DUI! I suck at summaries but this is a good story I promise! MaddieXRobbie. This was inspired by the song "Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things to do Today" by Fall Out Boy. ONESHOT. Rated T for Mild Language.


**Hey guys. Taking a short break from Helena to deal with some personal crap, and to write this story. You guys remember futureauthor13's "It Runs in the Family", right? Welp, here's a little fic taking place after the final events of the last chapter. This is NOT a sequel, just something I'd thought I do for fun.**

* * *

Robbie trudged to the bus stop. It was an early February morning, and he had school. The air was icy, and made his bones ache all over. Robbie loved all the seasons, but winter was the one that would always annoy him the most. While he loved snow, he wasn't exactly crazy for warm weather. As he walked down the frozen sidewalk, he couldn't help but feel he was forgetting something. Something...important. His thoughts of mental doubt quickly melted away when he greeted Maddie, his girlfriend, at the bus stop.

"Mornin' Featherhead." he greeted casually. To his surprise, Maddie greeted him with a hug and a peck on the cheek. Robbie was dumbfounded, but didn't want to say anything in fear she would get upset.

"Hey Furball..."

The two stood close to each other in the subzero morning air. Twin Peaks was known for its notoriously cold winters.

Robbie, however, couldn't stop thinking about what Maddie had just done.

_"Where the heck did that come from!? She never does that! We barely kiss to begin with! Why would she do that? She doesn't usually greet me like that! The only time she kisses me is on dates! Wait- maybe it's a special occasion? Or is she just in a really good mood today? Think, Robbie, think!"_

The bus came on time, but it felt like longer. During the bus ride to school, Maddie rested her head on Robbie's shoulder. This didn't really bug Robbie at all, seeing as she did that often. However, he started rethinking himself when Maddie grasped his paw.

_"Why is she acting so close? Something's going on here..."_

When they walked into the school, Robbie noticed a banner hung above one of the trophy cases. It read "Happy Valentine's Day!" in red, pink, and whit letters.

_"OH SHIT! IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY! NO WONDER SHE'S ACTING ALL CLOSE! HOW COULD I FORGET TODAY WAS THE FOURTEENTH? SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIIIIT!"_

Robbie's profound thoughts were interrupted when Maddie spoke up.

"Hey Robbie, you alright?"

"Uh, y-yeah! I j-just need to use the bathroom! I'll meet you in homeroom!" Robbie ran off to the boy's restroom. He splashed water in his face.

_"Okay Robbie, just calm down, you're overreacting. It's your first Valentine's Day with Maddie and she probably just wants to make it sepcial. Otherwise, she wouldn't be acting so girly, so that explains that...right? Would she really act girly just to make me feel special? She doesn't need to do that...Wait! If it's Valentine's Day, then I need to get her a present! What am I gonna do!?"_

Robbie racked his brain for ideas when something hit him. He had 6th Period lunch with Maddie. Taylor, Mikey, Kimi, and Greg had 7th Period lunch. He remembered that he had free campus period for 5th period. He would run out to town and get Maddie a present then! The only question that remained was what to get her.

_"I'll think about that later. I'd better get to homeroom."_

* * *

**After 4th Period**

Robbie gave Maddie a peck on the cheek as they walked there separate ways to go to their next classes. Robbie went to his free campus supervisor, a teacher named Mr. Wendell, and got permission to go into town as long as he'd be back before the end of the period. Robbie sprinted into town. He had a limited amount of time.

"Let's see...what to buy..."

Robbie was drawing a blank. He started to panic, and he was running out of time.

Then, it hit him.

* * *

**At the Hospital**

Robbie didn't even see the drunk driver coming at him. He was too deep in thought. Surprisingly, the physical damage wasn't too bad. Both his legs were broken and he had broken his right arm. He opened his eyes and he made out the image of the whole park family.

"Oh, he's awake! Thank goodness!" cried Eileen as she tightly hugged her son.

"M-Mom? What happened?" said Robbie, in a weak voice.

"You got hit by a drunk driver, furball." said Maddie, it was obvious she had been crying. "What were you doing in town during your free period?"

"Uh...I...uh..."

"Just spit it out, son." said Rigby.

"I...uh...I forgot today was Valentine's Day, so I freaked out and ran into town to get you a present...I didn't even see that car coming."

"Oh, Robbie," cooed Maddie, placing a hand on his cheek, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"But you were acting all lovey-dovey around me and crap! You never do that! I thought you had something special planned, I just didn't want to fall short..." said Robbie.

"I was acting that way because of some dumb advice Kimi gave me...I'm sorry for freaking you out." explained Maddie.

"Speaking of apologiez," started Eileen, "Who was the drunk guy behind the wheel?"

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

"N-No, cops! I haven't been swear, I drinking!" said an extremely intoxicated CJ as she has escorted into the cop car.

"Tell it to the judge, Miss."

* * *

**The Next Day.**

Robbie was released from the hospital the next day. With one limb undamaged, he had to use a motorized wheel chair to get around. Much to Robbie's dismay, he had to stay from school for an extended period of time. That didn't stop him from blasting music in his room while reading a good book. A Fall Out Boy song started playing as Eileen entered the room.

"Robbie, sweetie, you have a visitor."

"I'm in a bad mood Mom, I don't want to see anyone..."

"Oh? So you don't want to see your girlfriend?" said Maddie as she walked into his bedroom, backpack slung over her shoulder.

"I'll leave you two alone." said Eileen as she went back downstairs.

"I, uh, brought you tonight's homework. Nothing hard, just some algebra and a worksheet on the Rwandan Genocide." said Maddie, as she took out a folder and handed it to Robbie.

"Thanks..." he said.

"Look, I know your in a crabby mood about the accident, but I did get you something that I think will lift your spirits.." Maddie said as she took a green heart-shaped box of chocolates.

"I know you have a sweet tooth, so, I...went out and got you this. I know, it's really cheesy, but I figured it would be appropriate."

Robbie sighed. "Thanks Maddie. You know, there was something I wanted to give you on our 3-year anniversary, but given the circumstances, I'll give it to you know. See that wooden box on my shelf?"

"Yeah?"

"Open it."

Maddie took the box off the shelf, and opened it. She found locket necklace inside. She clicked it open, and on the inside was a picture of her and Maddie from 6th Grade and a note from Robbie that said "Happy 3 Year Anniversary! You're really special to me. -Robbie."

"Oh my God! Robbie! I love it!" said Maddie as she gave Robbie a tight hug.

"Ow! Stop! I'm still sore!" said Robbie.

"Oops, my bad."

"But I'm really glad you like it. You've been so good to me since we started dating, so I figured I'd let it show."

"Robbie, this is incredible! How much did you spend on this?"

"Nothing. The jewelery store owner's a huge video game junkie, so I traded him my old handheld for it. He's really into the vintage stuff!"

"Thank you so much!" said Maddie as she kissed Robbie on the cheek.

"Just one thing," started Robbie.

"What?"

"Can you not act all close like that without giving me a reason first?" chuckled Robbie.

Maddie giggled. "Fine!"

There was an awkward pause. Maddie listened to the music.

"Hey, I didn't know you were into rock."

"Yeah, my Dad said I should start listening to music so he gave me some of his old CD's. They were mostly Fist Pump and Heir to the Throne, but I'm not that much into metal. I did find one band in his collection though, and that's what's playing now."

"What band? And what song is this, it's really good!"

Robbie picked up his CD.

"It's Fall Out Boy, and the song is called Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things to do Today. This album is really old, it was out when we toddlers."

"Well I like it...wanna go to the mall?"

"Not really. You'd probably just be pushing my wheelchair the whole time."

Maddie got up and grabbed the handles of his wheelchair.

"I have no problem with that." said Maddie as she pushed Robbie out of the room.

* * *

**Fin .w.**

**Hope you liked it. Now I should get back to my other story.**

**Peace**

**-Nikk0 X_x**


End file.
